


Heaven Smiles Above Me

by egotisticalee



Series: Pull The Broken Pieces Together [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: What a gift here below,But no one knows.Gifts that you give to me,No one knows."Dark always seems to be in control, but now Anti's got him on his lap, a moaning mess in his arms, with just a few well-placed touches and words."





	Heaven Smiles Above Me

**Author's Note:**

> people always like to write Dark as the one in charge, the dominant one. it's my personal headcanon that he is indeed usually the dominant one until a certain glitch demon gets his hands on him. Dark likes to watch people fall apart beneath him, yes, but what he loves is having someone take _him_ apart.
> 
> (disclaimer: I am 17 and I live in the UK so it's perfectly legal for me to write this. this is also the first time I've written smut so it's probably pretty awful and repetitive but hey, practise makes perfect.)
> 
> come say hi to me on my tumblr, (unsurprisingly called) egotisticalee!

Anti loves this.

He loves that for all the suave, impassive appearance of Dark, with his perfectly put together suit and silver tongue, Anti can easily break him. Dark always seems to be in control, but now Anti's got him on his lap, a moaning mess in his arms, with just a few well-placed touches and words. He looks beautiful here, his lips swollen already from kissing and his head tilted back to allow Anti access to his neck. His tie lies on the floor, far away from the sofa where Anti had thrown it from minutes before, and his shirt is half-undone, exposing his collarbones and shoulders. Anti loves whatever Dark wears, but he particularly loves when he can peel away Dark's suit like neat wrapping on a present. The sight of Dark with his shirt unbuttoned and rumpled is so pretty that Anti sometimes leaves it on.

Anti's drawn back into the present by a moan of his name from the demon in his arms. He leans back in to Dark's neck and starts to make a hickey, since the ones from last time are fading. He loves to cover Dark in marks, hide-able or not, and from the way Dark glows when he catches his reflection, he suspects that Dark likes to be marked.

Anti moves down to where Dark's neck meets his shoulder and lightly scrapes his teeth on the sensitive skin, grinning at the answering whine he gets. He licks over the skin once before biting down hard, instantly soothing the bite with tiny kitten licks. Dark does a full-body shiver and clings on to Anti's shirt for dear life.

"Oh god, Anti, please," Dark says, making Anti lean back and grin at him with blood on his lips. Dark's pleas are music to his ears, but what Anti loves more is hearing him fumble over his words as he tries to get what he wants.

"Please what?" he asks. Dark whines at first and Anti can practically see the cogs in his head turning as he tries to form a sentence.

"More..." Dark mumbles. He leans closer to chase the sensation but Anti's having none of it.

"More what?" he insists, intent on getting his answer. As soon as Dark seems to gain some coherency Anti darts in and nips at his neck once before darting back. Dark glares at him half-heartedly before answering.

"More marks. More bites. I... I want to be covered," he admits finally, flushing a deep red and not meeting Anti's eyes. Anti lifts his chin up and when Dark looks up, he whispers,

"Then beg for it." Dark's eyes go comically wide; it's not often that Anti asks outright, since he usually takes Dark's murmurs as begging enough. Anti can see part of Dark wants to fight it but, as expected, the rest of him gives in easily. Pleas flood out of his mouth as he twists Anti's shirt in his hands, even grinding down before Anti grabs his hips to stop him. Once satisfied, Anti cuts him off with a rough kiss that elicits a stuttered moan.

"I've got you," he promises as he stands up with Dark in his arms. The demon yelps in surprise and throws his arms around Anti's neck as his legs lock around Anti's waist. Anti attacks his neck as he carries him to the bedroom. As much as he loves having Dark fall apart in his arms, he'd rather it be with Dark beneath him, spread out and gripping at the sheets.

When he gets to the bedroom, he lays Dark down softly on the bed. Dark lets his arms relax and fall off Anti's shoulders and Anti takes the opportunity to grab his wrists and push them against the mattress. He presses back weakly on purpose - Anti knows he could easily throw him off if he wanted to - and it makes Anti grin. Leaning down, he starts to cover Dark's collarbones in hickeys. Dark moans and arches up off the bed into the touch. Anti goes torturously slow, enough so that Dark groans in agitation. His hips start writhing and searching for friction, but Anti leans back. Dark's fingers clench into fists and he struggles against Anti's hold again, whining. Anti finally gives him a soft kiss and releases his wrists to unbutton the rest of Dark's shirt. Dark's hands are immediately all over him, roaming over every inch of skin they can find. They quickly find the hem of Anti's shirt and start to pull it up.

Anti finishes unbuttoning Dark's shirt and he pulls Dark up by the waist to take it off and throw it aside. Dark falls back onto the bed with a huff and quickly resumes his mission of getting Anti's shirt off. Anti lifts his arms up to help and when it's off, he lets Dark explore his chest, rewarding him with a pleased hum.

When Anti reaches down to palm Dark through his trousers, he's answered with an obscene moan. Dark grips onto his back and his hips buck up. He whimpers when Anti stops, his breath hitching as the demon makes quick work of his suit trousers and underwear.

"Look at you," Anti whispers as he reaches up with one hand and brushes Dark's hair from where it's plastered to his face by a light sheen of sweat.

"All for me. All mine," he says, and it's more than possessiveness. Though Dark will never admit it, Anti knows it gives him security when he stakes his claim. Dark's had to fight for everything he has and he still has to fight to keep hold of it. Every now and then he needs to be reminded that he's also wanted, that someone wants to fight for him. Anti's more than happy to oblige.

"All yours," Dark repeats, nodding frantically. Anti draws him in for a deep, claiming kiss before reaching into the night stand for the bottle of lube. As he stretches, Dark fumbles with Anti's jeans with shaking fingers. When he finally gets the zip undone, he shoves them down along with Anti's boxers and Anti groans. He huffs out a laugh afterwards and kicks out of them to return to Dark.

Anti runs one finger down Dark's chest, causing the demon to twist and jolt beneath him. He follows the line with his mouth and ends up nipping at Dark's hips. Dark moans his name with agitation clear in his tone and Anti looks up with a devilish grin.

"You did beg for me to mark you, darling," Anti reminds him. To his surprise, Dark sighs and nods, fisting his hands in the sheets. Anti takes the invitation and focuses back on decorating Dark's hips. He sucks hickeys onto the soft, tan skin, biting lightly every so often. Before long, he feels fingers thread through his hair and hold on tight. In return, Anti gently spreads Dark's legs to get at the flesh of his inner thigh. At the first scrape of teeth, Dark cries out and Anti can only imagine what a picture his face must be.

When Anti's finally happy with his handiwork, he pops open the cap on the lube, hearing an audible gasp from Dark. After coating his fingers liberally and replacing the cap, he leans over the demon again and braces one arm beside Dark's head while his other hand reaches down and teases a finger at his entrance. Dark's answering moan is music to his ears. He pushes further and Dark pants heavily, mumbles of "Anti" and "please" tumbling from his mouth.

Anti takes his time sliding and stretching until he adds another finger. The grip on his hair slides down to dig nails into his arm as Dark moans again.

"Anti, you don't have to go slow, I'm not made of fucking porcelain," Dark grits out as he moves his hips further onto Anti's fingers. Anti's first thought is that he's just as precious, but Dark's a lot prettier when he breaks.

"Patience," Anti chides, even though his own is wearing thin.

"Fuck you," comes the breathless reply and Anti leans close to whisper into Dark's ear.

"I think you've got that the wrong way round, darling." The reaction is immediate; Dark whines long and low and it's cut off by a choking gasp as Anti punctuates his sentence with a thrust of his fingers. Anti swallows all his beautiful noises with a kiss. Dark sucks on his bottom lip like it tastes of chocolate and bites down when Anti adds a third finger. He knows exactly the angle he has to reach to get at Dark's sweet spot, but he decides to leave it for now. When Dark screams, Anti wants it to be while he's wrapped around his dick. Speaking of:

"Anti, if you don't get your dick in me in the next minute, I'm finding someone else." Though he knows it's an empty threat, Anti plays along and growls deep in his throat. His fingers in Dark's ass stop completely and with his other hand he grips the demon's black hair.

"Do you really think I'd let you go?" he hisses as he pulls Dark's hair harshly, "Do you really thinks I'd let anyone else get their hands on you and hear all the noises you make? Do you think I'd let anyone else take you apart? Do you think they could?" It's mostly for show, but Anti finds part of himself furious at the thought of Dark with anyone else. He can see a challenge in Dark's eyes as he opens his mouth to reply.

"I don't know. Maybe I should find out," he says. He braces his hands on the bed and starts to push up and, well, Anti can't have any of that. In one swift movement he lets go of Dark's hair and leans back so he can catch Dark's wrists in one hand. The movement knocks Dark off-balance and they both fall back onto the bed with Dark's wrists pinned above his head.

"You're not going anywhere. All of this," he rakes his eyes up and down Dark's body, "is mine. Not anyone else's. They don't get to have you." Dark grins up and Anti's surprised he hasn't given in yet, but he loves that his demon is fighting back. It makes it all the more satisfying to win.

"Then take what's yours." The invitation shocks him and Anti can tell he wants to say more, but he muffles Dark's words with a kiss and starts a punishing pace with his fingers that makes whatever Dark was going to say dissolve into moans.

Once he's stretched Dark enough, Anti removes his fingers. He kisses Dark's cheek to soothe the whine that follows and he finally releases Dark's wrists to uncap the lube again. Spreading a generous amount over his cock, he gives it a few strokes before lining himself up with Dark. He looks at Dark with eyebrows raised and waits until Dark catches his eye and nods. With that, Anti drives forward and Dark arches up off the bed as he cries out Anti's name. His arms latch around Anti's shoulders and he tips his head back, his face scrunched up and his mouth hanging open.

As he moves, Anti takes the time to admire the beautiful demon. Dark looks perfect like this and Anti knows he likes hearing it, so he doesn't hold back his praises.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" Anti asks, letting his admiration fill his tone. Dark's answer is a litany of whispered curses.

"You're so perfect beneath me. Your hair all messed up, your lips swollen, your neck littered in marks. It's the kind of beauty people have fought wars over. You look so divine when you're broken, Dark, I want to break you and piece you back together every single day. Whenever I see you talking with the others, I just want to kiss you on that spot below your jaw and drag you away so I can have you all to myself. I'm sure they notice how I stare at you. I don't care. If I want to look at a piece of art, I will." Anti grips Dark's hips and moves him up slightly, hitting his prostate and wrenching out a scream. Dark stares at him with glassy eyes and blown-out pupils, a ring of brown barely visible at the edges. Anti supposes his own eyes look similar.

"Those noises, Dark, those beautiful noises," he carries on as moans fill his senses, "It's like a symphony. My own private concert." Tears form at the corner of Dark's eyes and Anti leans down and kisses them away, bracing himself with one arm beside Dark's head.

He hits Dark's prostate with more of his movements and the demon arches his back so much he's hardly touching the bed any more. His dick lays untouched between them and Anti abandons Dark's hip to wrap his hand around it, stroking in time with his thrusts. He leans down again and sucks more hickeys into Dark's neck as he trembles beneath him.

Heat starts to pool in the base of Anti's groin and by the sounds of Dark's as they start to become wrung-out from being attacked on three sides, Dark's close too.

"Oh fuck, fucking hell, Anti, oh g-god," Dark calls out, spurring Anti on. He speeds up the pace and the headboard of the bed starts to bang against the wall.

Anti's hips start to stutter until he groans out his release, biting into Dark's other shoulder. The demon beneath him screams out Anti's name as he comes and moans softly as the aftershocks hit him. Anti thrusts lazily a few more times through his orgasm as he rests his forehead on Dark's neck.

He finally collapses on top of Dark, hearing him huff. He places a kiss to his cheek and cards his fingers though soft, black hair.

"Anti... move..." Dark grumbles, getting a giggle from Anti as he slides out.

"I don't know what it is with you. One minute you've begging for my dick to be in you, next minute you want it out. Make up your mind," he teases as he walks to the bathroom. He cleans himself with a damp towel and brings it back to clean Dark's chest. When he's done, he tosses it aside and lays down beside him.

Dark turns his head to smile softly at Anti. He cups Dark's cheek and strokes it once before reaching for the blanket and bringing it up over the both of them. Dark turns his body to face him and Anti pulls his demon closer by the waist. Dark's eyes are fluttering as he tries to stay awake, but Anti can tell he's exhausted.

"Go to sleep," Anti whispers. Dark blinks at him with deep brown eyes filled with so much affection it makes Anti's heart clench.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asks, vulnerability in his tone that he shows to no one else.

"Of course," Anti promises, pulling Dark even closer to emphasise his point. Dark hides his face in the crook of Anti's neck and he smiles.

As much as Anti loves taking Dark apart in his arms, he loves this more.


End file.
